Yorick Mori
by just another average reader
Summary: A story of how the Gravedigger became the Shepherd of Lost Souls. It started with a carved-faced tombstone, and a drop of holy water. His undead life will never be the same again


**Author's Note: I do not own the characters of League of Legends, nor Yorick's new splash art, nor Yorick's old lore and new lore, those belong to riot games. I know that those two lores aren't related somehow, so I came up an idea on how to combine those two lores. Special thanks to "TheLastYukami" for letting me borrow his OC character from his story called "Flavor of the Institute chapter 6", thanks bro, you're the man. Also, this is my first fan fic, I have a feeling that I will have so many flaws, but I tried to lessen them. Also, this a little bit dark, that's why its rated T, I mean, it's a shadow isle story, why it wouldn't be, right? I hope you enjoy.**

* * *

Digging. That's all he thinks and can do, wondering through the Shadow Isles to find answers on what was his purpose, on what he did to deserve this cursed immortal life, and so he digs and digs, to find and hope. He remembered he had a family, but even though he remembers their names, he has forgotten their image and their faces. It has been too long. At least he knows that he had a family, he also knows that he is the last of the family line to continue its legacy, and so he did.

Thousands of years had pass, still seeking answers, and then the Institute of War came into Runeterra, Yorick thinks if he joined, maybe, just maybe, he will find answers, answers that he thought were never to be found, at first, summoners liked him, but as time passed and new champions came, not only he is not summoned frequently, but Yorick didn't find the answers he seeks. He asked high ranked summoners to help him, but no aid came. It was ironic, Yorick thought, that he sometimes says "you will remember Yorick Mori "when he was famous at first, but didn't last, fading away faster than a burning candle.

Wandering through the halls of the Institute of War library, he heard a voice. "Yorick, my old friend." Yorick turns around to see the Shadow of War. "Heracim," Yorick asked, "what brings you here in the institute libraries? Is there something wrong? Another pebble stuck in your hooves? "Hecarim laughed, then replied "alas, no Yorick, no pebble this time, and I have not seen you here in the Institute of War for a long time. Still looking for answers, I see. "

Yorick stayed silent for a while, and Hecarim took it as an answer, "So," Hecarim continued "they aked you to be a temporary librarian, then?"

"No, I volunteered. The isles is getting little bit…boring. And my thing got a little... repetitive "Yorick said as he continued to stack the books back to its shelf along with his ghouls assisting him.

"Where is Nasus, isn't he supposed to be doing this?" Hecarim asked

"They told me that Nasus has been hospitalized because Annie and Amumu was playing around and Annie, in her sweetheart skin, was throwing chocolate candies all around and accidentally threw it into Nasus' mouth." Yorick explained.

"Haha, Really? How is it possible for a little girl to throw so high into a giant demigod's mouth?"

"Who knows? I guess lady luck is with that girl. Now back to my question, why are you really here?" Yorick asked

"Alright alright. The reason why I'm here is because I'm bored. Also, my matches this week are pretty bad " Hecarim explained

" So you're here to rant your burdens to me?"  
"Yes. Isn't that what you humans say? 'You need friends to get this stress out?'" Hecarim said with a grin.

Yorick looks at him with no expression

"Then leave, you're wasting your time here, I have no interest to listen to your sulking, and I am not your stress-reliever"

"Oh, come on, Yorick!"

"No! Leave me." Yorick exclaimed

"Oh, so you don't want my company but you want the company of that kid?"

"At least that kid knows how to approach people, unlike you who's always here to rant about your matches."

 _Please, someone help me_ Yorick thought.

And his wish was answered, as he saw on the floor that his runes are glowing, indicating that he was being summoned

"Oh, that kid again huh?" The dark Centaur said. "So obvious, I mean, I observed that he is one of few summoners that ever summoned you, and also he is, above all, the one that always summoned you. When you are available for champions select, and every time I come to talk to you, he always summon you.

"See, why I like that kid? He gets me away from you." Yorick stated, and he is teleported to the Summoners Rift, and saw his teammates, Master Yi, Annie, Caitlyn, and Nautilus. "Um, excuse me, mister. Who are you? Are you a new champion?" Annie asked the undead man, and was surprised that she doesn't know him  
"I am Yorick, the Gravedigger, I am here ever since the Institute of war is built!" Yorick said to the Dark Child.

"Nope, doesn't ring a bell." Annie said

"You know, the dead man walking? Champion of the Shadow Isles? Uuuuuuhhh they know me as the dead-raiser? I am part of Shakespeare's poet? 'Alas poor Yorick'"

"Nnnnnope sorry mister, but, ewww, you reek, you smell like you're dead" Annie said, and goes hopping and skipping to mid lane. "Because I am dead". Yorick murmured irritably.  
"You have tried my green friend, but please have patience with the child and to yourself, and maybe someday, 'they will know Yorick Mori', hehehehehe "Yi said while trying to copy his voice. Yorick gave an unsatisfying look to the Wuju bladesman and goes straight to top lane.

" _Yorick, can you hear me?"_ the summoner asked through the telepathic link.  
"Loud and clear, summoner." Yorick responded "also thank you summoner for…"  
 _"Saving you from Hecarim's stories about his matches on how glorious he was and on how he stomped his opponents into oblivion or how he and his summoner's matches are bad today and he is the only one good? Yeah, your welcome, and man he's been like that since he and Draven became friends."_ The summnoner said with glee. _"Also our opposing team will be LeBlanc, Ashe, Thresh, Rengar and enemy top laner Illaoi, so it's kinda difficult for the early game, so we have to play safe, for now, and once you buy the tear of the goddess, that is when we go aggressive"_

"Wait, if you know that our opponent is Illaoi, Why did you pick me?

 _"To be honest, I don't know that the opponent will pick Illaoi because, I'm first pick. Also, you're the first champion I saw on the roster, so I picked you. You are strong, but so underrated Yorick. I feel bad for you, and that's when they pick Illaoi for a counter pick hehehe"_

 _"_ You have guts kid, you have guts to pick me even when you're first pick. I will trust in your guidance, summoner"

" _Don't worry Yorick, I won't let you down."_

At which the summoner did not. His guidance was outstanding, but unfortunately, it did not satisfy Yorick, for he had a score of 0/4/47. He even beat Nautilus' assist score of 5/7/35. What's worse is that, the sea titan got some kills, all that Yorick can do is tank and front line all the damage of the enemy team, to help Nautilus protect Caitlyn from LeBlanc's assassin attempts and sometimes getting outplayed because of lack of mobility. Also his skills lacked slow effects, and every time he spawns those ghouls, it sometimes misses and almost no damage at all despite having the Manamune item. Every team fight, the enemy team always ignored Yorick as they know Yorick couldn't do much. The whole game, Yorick felt useless, and can't do much for the team.

Thankfully, Annie and Master Yi carried the game for the win. Annie summons Tibbers to Leblanc enough times to stun and lets master Yi finish them off one by one. That's when the enemy team started to lose their chances in winning the game.

As they teleported back to the summoning chambers, Yorick saw the champions and summoners talking, some of them are congratulating each other and some are arguing. Yorick immediately stormed out from the summoning chambers, not joining the celebration of his teammates.

 _"Hey Yorick wait!"_ his summoner called out and put out his hood. Yorick turned and saw the summoner's brown eyes, and his hair style, which seemed different the last time they met. His black hair was down, long and free to flow, but now it was slicked back. "Congrats on your victory. You did great!"  
"Summoner Nicholas, your hair looks different", said Yorick.

"Oh this? It's uh…just wanna try new things. Do you think it suits me?"

"Suits you? Yes, it does suits you", Yorick interrupted "But I do not deserve to be congratulated, summoner. I barely did anything."

"And that 'barely did anything' is big help Yorick. Helping Nautilus to protect Caitlyn, it's a big thing. After all, Naut's protect ain't enough for an assassin like Leb you know, and you do deserve to be congratulated, you are part of the team after all." Nicholas said, trying to cheer the dead man up

"…Thank you for trying summoner, really, I don't know why you still keep summoning me, but thank you, you make me feel that I'm still part of the league. If you excuse me," Yorick turned and leave, without any word or even looking back, as the summoner knew inside him that he couldn't do anything or said anything to the grave digger because of the recent event, only to watch him go with pity.

"Gloomy as ever, huh?" another summoner said. Nicholas turned to his left and saw his permed friend.

"Of course he is gloomy Darwin," Nicholas said, "not because he is from the Shadow Isles, but because, he has been walking in Runeterra for thousands of years, without motivation, and don't know what to do with his undead life and doesn't do anything except spawning zombies again and again. Heck, if you are in that kind of situation, you would be so hopeless, desperate. I couldn't imagine a life like that."

* * *

Going back to the Shadow Isles, Yorick resumed his work: digging. It's been a week since his last match, still feeling disappointed of his performance in the rift, still thinking, what is his purpose to this world. Did the world only make him to be that way? To dig and create more ghouls?

Thinking it while trying to dig more graves, spawning more ghouls in a graveyard next to an old abandoned church, where this Yorick calls it home, pausing for a bit to see his work, and what he saw, ghouls, everywhere in the graveyard field, under the the dark environment of the Shadow Isles, Yorick looks up to see the skies: dark, gray and gloomy as ever, and saw transparent people, which humans called it ghosts, flying everywhere.

While Yorick watches the dark environmental scenery of which the Shadow Isles, an idea came up to his mind and so Yorick come rushing to the abandoned church. As he stood in front of the large rusted silver doors, he opens them, and saw the ruined place. The church, like all churches has long wooden bench seats called a pew, all coated with dust and spiderwebs, some of them missing a leg or two and some destroyed into pieces. The wooden floor that the ruined church possess, is also cramped with dust and some rectangular wood pieces are missing. The walls which once contained clear glass windows, now leaves just big rectangular shaped window frames, with glass edges still stuck in the frame. As for the rest, the various statue images of the saints, the chandeliers, and the large cross at the very end of the place, met the same fate as the pews did , and the walls and the structure design of the church, once white is now blackish gray and some are having cracks, looking like it's been through an earthquake. Thankfully Karthus is not here to preach, because Yorick doesn't want to hear Karthus' horrible singing. Yorick sometimes wonder that when Karthus is singing death church songs, he's terrible at it, but when he is singing some rock n' roll songs, he is rocking it. Weird.

Speaking of rock n' roll,He remembered his band named Pentakill, and remembered their tours , all their concerts. It was a blast, fun to describe it, but sadly, all things must come to an end. Because an incident that happened,as they were performing a concert, a masked maniac shot Sona in the heart, but thanks to the Institute's magic, Sona survived, as well as the other three victims that the Virtuoso shot. After the horrible event, that is when the band separated, and Sona went solo and now having her DJ concerts.

Yorick put away the thought, as he continues to make his idea happen. While walking trough the halls of the church, a second thought came in his mind, saying that to discontinue this idea, but still he walks ahead and turned left, and what he saw is a gray cracked wall, carved with numerous lines, the four lines standing straight while one line slants through all four lines, indicating that those are the number of attempts of doing something, well, what is that "doing something"?

"Alright, five, ten, fifteen" Yorick started to count, after less than two minutes of counting "ninety, ninety-five, ninety-seven, ninety-seven times that I try to attempt suicide ? Yup, it's futile to try again" Yorick said to himself. As he touched the carved cracked wall for a moment, sliding his hand downward, he felt something odd on the bottom-left corner of the wall, and realized it was a loose brick. He pushed the brick, and suddenly the wall slid opened slowly as dust began to fall. Yorick is both shocked and confused. He has been living in these gods forsaken place for thousands of years, but he didn't know that the church has a secret chamber. Curiosity got the best of him, and so he put his lantern ahead of him using his left hand and took his old bronzed rusted shovel using his right hand, and went inside the cave.

As he strode through the dark cave, dust, cobwebs, rats and insects are everywhere, and the walls, are made up of skulls that make every man and woman tremble. But that didn't bother Yorick, he had seen worse. As he goes deeper and deeper for what it felt like forever, Yorick finally reaches the end of the secret chamber, and what he saw is a stadium full of old wooden coffins everywhere. Thanks to his lantern he lit the torches in the stadium to see what's deeper inside. He looked up and saw countless coffins attached to the walls. But there is one coffin that is different from all the wooden coffins down here. In the center if the stadium, there is a black stone made coffin. It was the only coffin that has a tombstone. The design of the tombstone is not carved with a name and year, but it was carved with a face of a maiden with a moon shaped mantelpiece on her head.

"Free meeeeeeeeeee" a soft menacing feminine voice was heard, and Yorick looks around to see where that whisper is coming from. "Free meeeeeeeee" there it is again, only this time, a little bit louder, felt like, it's right beside Yorick, whispering to him. Yorick turns to the black stoned coffin, wondering if that's where it's coming from." Break iiiiiiiiiiiiit " _it_ _is_ _coming from the coffin_ Yorick thought "break iiiiiiiiiiiiiiiit, free meeeeeeeeeeeee" " Tsk, come this far, let me see what you look like phantom" Yorick said as he walks to the coffin, and stood right in front of it, as he raise his shovel and slammed onto the coffin. Once he cracked it, a sudden great amount of force was drawn out of the coffin, making the black stones fly everywhere and with that kind of force, Yorick has been pushed and thrown to the ground.

"Ugh dammit" Yorick swore, as he looked up to see who, or what, pushed him to the ground and saw the phantom. The phantom felt different from other phantoms. Usually, normal phantoms are filled with hatred and emits fear to those who weak but that didn't bother Yorick. This phantom was more ominous and more filled with hatred, but for some reason, he feels both fear and remorse to this phantom. It doesn't have a face nor having legs, almost similar to Nocturne, and its robes almost looked like a black fog, oozing out of her, It was also wearing a white glowing bottle attached to a necklace, has four arms with two arms crossed, like it's protecting the necklace. As it looks to the grave digger, it tilted its head, as if it recognizes him.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH" the phantom screeched, as she flees to where Yorick had entered, Yorick immediately chased after her, as the Gravedigger exited form the secret chamber and goes outside of the church and went back to the gloomy fields of the Shadow isles to the graveyard, searching where the phantom had gone.

It's been another week in the Shadow Isles, as Yorick still searching the unique phantom whom he encountered, and finally he found it. The phantom was on the top of the hill next to a dead gray tree, like all trees in the Shadow Isles, has no leaves. Also on the top of the hill, two tombstones lie next to the tree. Yorick knows this. This is where his parents was buried where he will not dare to dig them and turn their bodies into ghouls. As Yorick strode to the hill, finally reaching the top and stood at the back of the phantom. "Hello, Yorick." She spoke ominously.

"You know my name, but I do not know yours." Yorick said.

"Ah my name, because of that mist that corrupted the isles, I had forgotten it, and turned me into this." she said, "I'm sure that mist corrupted you as well and turned you into that, and I bet you don't remember who you are."

"What do you know, phantom? Who are you?" Yorick demanded.  
"I can only answer your question trough a story, would you like to hear it?" the Maiden asked,

Yorick wasn't sure at first, but if this apparition knows something about his past, then he is willing to do whatever it takes. With a moment's hesitation,Yorick nodded.

The Maiden then released a mist darker than night, which swallowed Yorick whole. Yorick panicked at first, but then light shined upon his eyes, and when it dimmed, he is facing a large city.

"Long ago, there was a holy island far end of this world called the Blessed Isles, a land full of runic sigils, arcane locks, and monks who live and protect those powerful items and the temple where they pray that is teemed with life and beauty. They called themselves The Eulogy of the Isles, where they bound themselves to keep the Isles's holy waters a secret. One day, two monks traveled back and told the maiden,who was the leader of the cult, that there is an army called the Iron Order sailing at the seas, prepped for war, and were headed to the Isles. And so the Maiden left, but before leaving, she assigned a guardian as the Isles' new leader and told the guardian to cast a spell that can create a thick fog so as to hide the Isles even further. And so she sailed to the seas to meet the King, introducing herself as a traveling sorceress and asks of their purpose. The king told her that they were going to invade the enemy of their kingdom across the sea. Realizing that they are unknowingly headed for the Blessed Isles, the Maiden told them that she knows a safer route, submitted herself to him and promised to lead him and his army to victory, in the hopes that they would avoid the route that leads them towards the hidden Isles and take them far away from it as possible. The king was hesitant at first, but sensing her great power, he agreed.

A couple of years and hundreds of battles had pass, the king and the maiden grew a bond to each other and the king made the maiden his queen. One day, a mysterious assassin sneaked in and tried to poisoned the king and queen. Fortunately, the King's general was quick on her feet and saved the King, but she ignored the queen, leaving her a wounded arm from the assassin. Finding out that the assassin's blade was coated with poison, the king was in grief, and so the king commanded the general to find a cure. The queen could have said that the Isles' holy waters can help, but she remembered that she has to keep it a secret. She will die for it, and so she did, but her soul still lingers around just to see what will the king do.

When the queen died, the king became corrupted, physically and emotionally. The general returned with the answer for the kings problems. She told him about the holy waters, but was too late to realized about the king's condition. He grabbed the queen's body and immediately sailed to the Blessed Isles. Unknowingly, the soul of the queen followed him. As soon as the Ruined King traveled to the Blessed Isles, and slaughtered everything and everyone in his path to get to the eternal holy waters, believing that the water could bring his wife back to life. But the waters were never meant to reverse death. As the king lowered her corpse into the magic waters, the soul of queen couldn't do anything but watch, as the holy waters became corrupted. There, an explosion of Black Mist that emerged from the pool caused the magical cataclysm that morphed the Blessed Isles... into this."

Yorick saw the Mist floating away from him, and saw the phantom pointing her finger onto the corrupted field.

"And that maiden, the queen, it was you." Yorick said. The phantom nodded.

"After the mist, I woke up, I couldn't remember the kings name nor mine and I saw nothing, as I found out that my face is not there anymore, but somehow I can still speak. I wander through the temple using my instincts and my newly found sense only to find my hidden room. I grabbed a bottle hidden underneath my bed that is filled with the holy waters of the isles. It is the only remaining holy water and the only thing that survived the corruption from the mist. I don't want to consume it, for I am afraid if I used it, it might face the same faith as the pool did. After that I went to the church's secret chamber, a graveyard for the monks of the Isles, where the mist also changed the chambers, that causes the walls that are now made up of skulls. I made myself a coffin using my newly found dark power and made it indestructible to any force on earth other than one.. The coffin can only be broken by the hands of a member of the Eulogy of the Isles, also I cast upon a spell on the secret door that can also be opened by a member of the Eulogy."

Yorick's glowing green eyes went wide of what the maiden said. "Yes Yorick, you are one of us, you are the only hope to bring back the Blessed Isles' former glory"

"I, I don't, I don't believe you"

"Perhaps this will help " as the maiden approach the Gravedigger, she remove the bottle necklace from her neck and place a drop of water on Yorick's forehead "True that the holy waters of the Isles cannot restore the dead. But it can restore your past. You are an undead Yorick, there is a difference between dead and undead. An undead, you are deceased but behave as if alive. I sense your humanity still lives within your dark soul. so it is safe and this magical water does not run out." The maiden said, once she poured a drop on the hunchback man, he suddenly felt pain. It is the most painful headache he had ever felt in his immortal undead life. As he drops his shovel down on the ground and put both of his hands on his head, he kneeled down, grunting, and begging to make it stop, and it did, as he opened his eyes, that were once green turn into glowing white.

"Yes, I remembered" Yorick said. "I remember... my father, Yulven, my mother, Akantha, died giving birth to me, my father was an undertaker, and believed that sometimes ghosts can be lonely, that is why he took the task, so he can company the dead. Years passed, as I became one of the monks, an unknown sickness hit him. I suggested him to be healed by the holy waters of the isles, but he denied. He wanted to see my mother at the afterlife, also be buried next to her at the top of the hill. And so I granted his wish and as I carry on his task, to be a monk and at the same time, to be an undertaker. One day, as I strode to the graveyard, a sudden black mist shrouded the skies, the lands, and then it shrouded me, after that, I couldn't remember my past, I can only remember my name, and I was cursed to dig graves and create more ghouls forever. As I strode to the hill, two tombstone rest there, and it is carved with a name, on the left it said ' Yulven Mori, a beloved father ' and at the right it said ' Akantha Mori, a beloved mother ' those two graves, no, I will not dare to dig it, it seemed that it is important, and it is." Yorick finished.

"What do you need, my Maiden?"

"To give you more power, power that will restore and banish the shadows of the Blessed Isles, and get my tombstone." The Maiden requested.

As they went back to the secret chamber to obtain the tombstone "carry my tombstone" the Maiden said " cling it on your back, and take these dark souls that surrounded us, use them, lead them, be their shepherd, Yorick." Yorick nodded.

As he drops his lantern that clings on his back, replace it with the tombstone of the maiden, and slammed his shovel to ground. Once he did, thousands of dark souls started to come out from every coffin and every skull from the wall, and started to swirl around the Gravedigger, then goes straight to the tombstone, harnessing it. After a while, Yorick feels different. As he looks down to look at his hands and his arms that were rotten green skin, that is now transformed into grayish-white, and also he feels that he can stand up straight. He discovered that his hunchback state was gone, as he turns his head to look at his back to see the tombstone was oozing out of black mist, looking like a cape, and his shovel turned into dark silver and it is carved looking like an eye on it. He looked around and saw an old rusted silver shield. He walks to the shield and grabbed it to see his reflection, and saw his face also changed, his green face also turned into grayish-white, looking like he's human and he notices that his eyes changed into glowing white.

"I, I look like, my father, wait my voice" his voice changed too, that were ones so deep that it can scare off children, is now deep soft voice, so soft that it can soothe the dead.

"Do you hear them, my shepherd?" The Maiden asked

"Yes" Yorick replied "I hear every single one of them, I hear their cries, I feel their sorrow, their pain."

"Yorick, use them, use those souls to lead them, guide us, do whatever it is necessary to bring back the Blessed Isles, whatever methods you see fit, and those means that you will do in the future will justify the ends, and I will aid you, follow you, I am yours. Summon me whenever you want and wherever you want and will" the Maiden said as she gave the bottle to Yorick and goes straight back to the tombstone, joining the other lost souls.

"Tell me my maiden, do you know a place called the Institute of War?"

"No" the Maiden replied plainly

"I wanted to go there first, to send a message to the world."

* * *

As Yorick teleported to the Institutes chambers and as he set foot on the chamber's ground. Three summoners approached and halted him "Who are you trespasser? How can you use the Institutes teleporting runes? Only champions and summoners can have access to it" the summoner demanded "You know me summoner" Yorick replied as he slammed his shovel on the ground, then the three summoners suddenly recognized him.

"Yo... Yo...Yorick?" One of the summoner said, Yorick simply smiled "Tell me boy, where can I find Summoner Dreadnought?"

As Yorick strode through the halls of the Institute, all of the champions and summoners eyes are focused on him "this place, it reeks with life, I wish to devour all their souls" the Maiden said "behave yourself my Maiden, just because you are inside of the tombstone, doesn't mean they can't hear you. Ah, there he is."

Yorick finally found the summoner he was looking for, Nicholas is at the front of the doors of the summoning chambers alone, looking like he is waiting for his match and looks like he is early for it, Nicholas doesn't realize that Yorick is approaching him, he was too focused on his Hextech phone playing Pokemon Go.

"Hello Summoner Nicholas"  
"Ho.. Holy mother of hell. Can I help you? And how did you know me?" Nicholas said, as he putted away his Hextech phone in his pockets, surprisingly, he didn't run away nor that his face is in deep fear.

"Oh blessed isles help me, I knew you won't recognize me, I guess I have to do it again." Yorick slammed his shovel on the ground like what he did earlier at the teleporting chambers, once he did, Nicholas' brown eyes went wide as he did recognize him. He knows that there is only one champion who uses a cursed shovel as a weapon.

"Ya... Ya... Yo... Yorick?!" the deadman nodded

"I... Uh...Uh... I... Ho... How? Who did this to you? And your voice, it's so awesome!" The summoner complimented.

"It's a long story my summoner, say, I heard that you are having a match today, can I be your champion one more time? Just so the world will see the new Yorick Mori."

"Good thing I'm taking top lane again, sure, since you change, I bet your abilities has changed also, just place your hand at the orb so I can see your new abilities" Nicholas puts out his summoner orb and Yorick did what the summoner said. After that, Nicholas watched and read at the new information at his summoner orb for a while, once he did, his smile started to fade away slowly. "Yorick, these abilities, this power level, IT'S OVER NINE THOU- Ahem sorry, anyways, I bet that ghostly girlfriend of yours is the one who did this to you?" The Maiden, not pleased at what the summoner said, as she goes out from the tombstone and screamed at the summoner's face, and then goes back to the tombstone, gathering the attention of the people around them. Nicholas' expression, surprisingly, didn't even flinch at the sudden sight.

"I am impressed that you are not scared summoner."

"Oh let me explain that, when I was sixteen, I made a stupid stunt and cracked my head, and I had brain surgery, good thing my feelings are still in me, the only thing I don't feel is fear, well there is one time that I felt fear again, that I feared that I will not get the girl of my dreams, oh yeah, there's another one, I felt fear again when she asked to dinner, after that, now that we're together, my feel of fear is gone again, man I'm weird."

"Oh my souls summoner" Yorick said and facepalmed.

"Hey, you don't have to worry about it anymore, that was two years ago, what's done is done" Nicholas said as he look at the summoner orb's time. "Well look at the time, our match will start in ten minutes, let's test those new cool skills of yours, so be prepared" the summoner said as he turns around and walks to the doors of the summoning chambers.

"Do you really trust that imbecile?" The Maiden asked.

"That imbecile is my summoner and the only summoner who summons me when I was worthless, when I don't have the power that I possess now, and that imbecile is so talented and SO SMART" Yorick said strongly "that one look and one moment of reading like what he did earlier, he instantly mastered it, so yes, I trust that imbecile"

"Welcome to the Summoner's Rift" the announcer said, as Yorick transported to the rift, he noticed his teammates, Morgana, Jinx, Soraka except Kled, are all in awestruck at the new look of the Gravedigger, they recognize him by the shovel that he carries around, as Yorick turns to see Soraka, and approach her and what Yorick will say next made the Star Child's golden eyes wide "You have a fine and amazing spouse Star Child, take good care of him", after that Yorick turns and goes straight to top lane, the maniac and the celestial looked at each other in awe "whoa" the two both said simultaneously. Kled made one look at Yorick and said "Holy, **** Skaarl, who's that!?" Skaarl merely screeched.

" _Um uh, thanks for the compliment I guess, anyways let's get back to the game, our opponents will be Twitch, Janna, Karthus, Hecarim and Mordekaiser_ " Yorick smirked at what the summoner said " _based on your abilities, I think your kit is a little bit of Nasus style, once you hit level two, stack those graves, throw that black mist on Morde , and let those ghouls I mean Mist Walkers to drain the hell out of Morde's passive and you win, if you didn't land that black mist, we just gonna play safe and wait for the right moment to do it again, also don't give those graves some cigars_ "

"See what I mean my Maiden? Instantly."

"Tsk" the Maiden spat

As the first wave of minions clash, soon Yorick follows and started to pummel the red robed minions " _where is Morde? Oh wait there he is, maybe he just helped Hecarim to farm_ "

"So, the rumors are true, you look good, but appearances won't make you victorious Gravedigger "  
"Ah, Gravedigger, as much as I love my title, I like my new title even more. I am Yorick, the Shepherd of Lost Souls"

Mordekaiser charged at Yorick, shovel meets mace, metal clashing metal, after a long brawl, they soon back away a little, letting another wave of minions to clash, both exhausted and weak.

"You've gone stronger Yorick, but that doesn't mean you will win, for I am still superior !" Mordekaiser casted the Ace of Spades and Siphon of Destruction " _he's way too advance in our lane, now Yorick_!" the Shepherd summoned the Maiden of the Mist with two Mist Walkers "What the?!" Mordekaiser said, as the Maiden drained the Iron Revenant's dark soul "yes, give me more!" the Maiden said, as Yorick summons another two Mist walkers to help him defeat Mordekaiser, the two champions brawled once again, the Maiden and the Mist Walkers hurt so much, that it drained the Iron Reverant's Iron Man spell down to zero, "AGH! Summoner! Get me outa here!" Mordekaiser begged as his summoner casted flash spell to help Mordekaiser to escape, "You are not going anywhere!" The dead man said, as he hurls a globule of mist from his cape and throws it to the Iron Revenant, soon followed the Mist Walkers, leeped to the iron dark night to finish the job "Ugh dammi..." Mordekaiser's body exploded into pieces "An enemy has been slain" the announcer said " _holy shitake mushrooms, Morde's health bar just went down so fast_ "

"I told you summoner, we shouldn't have get red buff first and gank top la..." Hecarim was frozen at what he saw

"Hello old friend" Yorick said with a smirk  
" _What are you doing Hecarim?! Don't just stand there, Get him! We have red buff and he has lower health than us! Come on!_ " the dark centaur shacked his head and followed his summoner's commands as he was about to charge the Shepherd, Yorick summons a wall circled madi of corpses, just to hault the centaur's charge "what in the shadows is this?! What the?! AGH?!" the Maiden and the Mist Walkers started to attack the dark centaur "Yes! Feed me more!" as Hecarim used flash to get away, the Noxian Yordle suddenly burst out of the bush to stop Hecarim and dashed towards him. "Where you going stink butt !" Kled said as used his bear trap rope and landed on Hecarim's behind."Agh! Of all places! Oof!" Yorick catches up and used Last Rites on the Shadow of War, earning another kill.

" _Holy sugar honey ice tea that wombo combo damage_ "

"Go on deadman, me, Skaarl and yo creepy lady over there can handle this, so heal up" as Kled was about to clear the wave, a blue butterfly suddenly pass trough, and Skaarl instantly chased after it, the lizard just dropped and leaved the yordle behind "SKAARL! WHAT THE FECK! COME BACK HERE YOU FILTHY FUCKING DUMB ANIMAL!"

"Haha" Yorcick chuckled quietly at scene and soon recalled to base "Does that yordle always screams and swears?"

 _"Every minute and every second, every time that pet lizard is missing in the Institute Halls, which is all the time, you'll wish you had earplugs with you, alright enemy bot lane is advance, get ready Yorick, I'll teleport you there._ "

"Victory!" The announcer cried. Yorick with an outstanding score of 24/1/7 in less than thirty-five minutes, the match ended up by Yorick, pushing at bot lane while at the same time the Maiden of the Mist pushed at top lane, earning two inhibitors destroyed and eventually, the enemy team decided to surrender.

As Yorick returns to the summoning chamber's platforms, he saw Nicholas was being surrounded both champions and summoners, both enemy and allied teams, are talking to him. Yorick slammed his shovel on the ground, gathering all the attention to him "please, give my summoner some space."

"Tsk, I'll be taking my leave" Mordekaiser spat, Yorick approached Mordekaiser, as he did, the two Shadow Isle champions just make an intense stare down, after a while, the Iron Revenant was the first one who breaks the stare down and walks straight to the chamber's doors, then stops and turns around "oh yeah, Karthus, Yorick" Mordekaiser called "the Maven of Strings came to talk to me earlier, she said that she's feeling the vibe again, so Yorick, polish that guitar up." And then Mordekaiser continues to leave, and Yorick goes straight to his summoner

"I can't thank you enough summoner, really, if you excuse me" as Yorick turns and walks to the doors, Karthus followed soothe "Yorick, I think I just lost my touch" Karthus said.

"Old habits die hard Deathsinger, I bet yours it hasn't. The Shepherd replied. And stops for a bit to look at Hecarim, which is currently talking to his summoner, the centaur notice Yorick "Looks like you gonna have a new story tell my friend" Yorick said.

"Ha ! Don't push your luck, also, looking forward to ride with you Gravedigger or should I say, Shepherd." Yorick nodded and proceed to the doors.

As Nicholas watched the two champions excited, he turns to see the Star Child "I still can't believe that is Yorick" Soraka said.  
"Well, you gonna have to someday, and I'm happy for him, he's not that gloomy anymore, well, still gloomy but a good type of gloomy and also during our match, he said that he wanted to make the black mist of the Shadow Isles disappear, and I told him ' good luck with that ', also it's awesome that he's using dark power to fight dark power, man it's so cool we have another anti hero here, besides Kassadin" Nicholas said with a devious smirk  
"And you're making that face because?"

"Because, I think I just found my champion who will help me to get out of Diamond V"

"I can help you too you know, and you never summon me for a while now" Soraka said with a pout "gods damn she's so cute" Nicholas thought

"Raka I know that, and I told you, I just wanna try new roles, get out of my comfort zone, I've been ADC and support role for a long time, don't worry, when I get the chance to be support again, you will be the first one I summon, no matter how awesome Yorick is now, or no matter how good and strong new champs that will join in the future, you are always be my number one champ, and nothing can change that."

Nicholas touch Soraka's chin using two of his fingers, bend over to her height and press his lips to hers, and Nicholas is the first one who broke the kiss.  
"Also I'm hungry, so where do wanna eat?"

"Ugh, you are always hungry every minute and every second, I'm starting to think that you're even hungrier than Kog'maw, and I don't know how in the stars do you still keep those six squares on your belly, also, you aren't gonna eat today because look" Nicholas turn to see where Soraka's pointing at, and saw three grand summoners approaching the two,Nicholas doesn't recognize the two grand summoners, but there is one grand summoner at the middle that he is familiar with, Grand Summoner Kolminye, then Nicholas realize why they are here.

"Oh yeah, I forgot, I'm the first summoner who ever summons the new Yorick, great, this is gonna be one long boring conversation."

* * *

 **A/N : search on youtube "Ain't no Grave undertaker" for me, it's the perfect song for Yorick**


End file.
